pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexa's Gogoat
Alexa |ability = Sap Sipper (not yet activated) |debut = The Journalist from Another Region! |episodecaught = Go, Go Gogoat! (in flashback)}} This Gogoat is a -type Pokémon owned by Alexa. Biography Alexa, whose camera was thrown off a cliff by a Ducklett, descended down and obtained the camera back, but couldn't climb back. Fortunately, she encountered a Gogoat and touched its horns. Gogoat sensed her wish to climb back up, so Alexa rode Gogoat back on the cliff. This made Gogoat and Alexa good friends, who traveled through rough times.BW140: Go, Go Gogoat! When Alexa managed to find Helioptile (who, due to its docile nature, was startled and attacked Ash and Pikachu), Gogoat came to Alexa. Alexa introduced herself, as well as her Pokémon, to the heroes, claiming she was from Kalos. Alexa explained she was a journalist and went through her bag to find a magazine, but Gogoat reminded her it was in the other one. Later on, Gogoat also reminded Alexa her recharger for the camera was also in the other bag, since she was forgetful.BW136: The Journalist from Another Region! Seeing her camera was empty, Alexa split with the group for a while, since she needed to make a video for her article. Without further ado, Alexa rode off with Gogoat and Helioptile.BW138: A Pokémon of a Different Color! Alexa was working on an article and left the heroes in charge of taking care of her Gogoat. Ash wanted to battle Gogoat, but Iris and Cilan reminded him Alexa did not give the permission to battle it. Gogoat left and rested for a bit, until he was approached by a child named Tony. Tony touched Gogoat's horns, allowing Gogoat to sense Tony wanted to go to the observatory to find his father, who was working there. Gogoat allowed Tony to ride it, as they were walking towards the mountain. They stopped at the pond, where Tony drank water, while Gogoat used Synthesis, then moved onwards. After some time, Ash and Alexa managed to catch up to Tony and Gogoat. Since they were far from the bottom of the mountain, Ash, Alexa and Tony went on Gogoat, dodging some Foongus' Poison Powder. Since they encountered a crater, Alexa had Gogoat push Pikachu to a tree, as Pikachu used Iron Tail on the tree. With Gogogat's Vine Whip, everyone pulled the tree down, allowing it to serve as a bridge. In the end, everyone came to the observatory, where they met up with Iris, Cilan and Tony's father, while Alexa praised Gogoat for helping out. Alexa also arrived to the island, where the legendary battle between the trainer of Kanto and the trainer of Unova was held. Alexa wanted to stay, but was reminded she had to work on an article, since the deadline was getting close and rode on her Gogoat.BW142: Survival of the Striaton Gym! Once Alexa and Ash arrived to Professor Oak's Lab, Alexa sent Gogoat to Professor Oak, who was curious to study it.BW144: The Dream Continues! Known moves Using Synthesis Alexa Gogoat Vine Whip.png Using Vine Whip | Synthesis; grass; BW140: Go, Go Gogoat! Vine Whip; grass; BW140: Go, Go Gogoat! }} References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon